Mystery From The Past
by wholockian99
Summary: Sherlock and John receive an odd e-mail with simply four words. They are confused and are not sure what it means. Little do they know, this message will send them to places they have never seen before. To worlds they have never seen.
1. Chapter 1: Four Words

**Chapter 1: Four words**

Sherlock was bored. He slumped down in his chair, as John mixed the tea. The scent mixed around in the air, and Sherlock closed his eyes. His mind palace had been out of sorts for the past few days and he could not pinpoint as to why. Might it have been the fact that he had not had a case for a week now? Or had it been a month…..all Sherlock knew was that it had simply been too long since his last eventful case.

John, sensing something was wrong, approached Sherlock and set down his cup of tea next to the chair. John picked up the laptop, and rummaged through some older e-mails.

"Hey look at this." John said to Sherlock. Sherlock did not open his eyes, but muttered, "What could you possibly want now John?"

"Well don't you sound chipper today," John complained, "For your information all I was going to say is that there is a message here talking about a possible client"

Sherlock stumbled out of the chair, and bolted right to the side of the computer. "Speak now. What is it? What a' we got?"

John scrolled the mouse over to the e-mail, and opened it up. To his surprise there were only four words written. _I need your help. _

There was no reply address, and there was no other information on the document.

"What is this? I tell you John; such _unoriginal _humans think they are so hilarious. Why can't all of you be more like me, oh but then I would no longer be extraordinary. On second thought, stay how you are." Sherlock explained with a sarcastic smirk on his pale face.

John stayed at the computer, trying to understand where this e-mail had come from, while Sherlock lazily threw himself onto his chair yet again. He pulled his gun out of the right pocket on his roe, and held it up to the lamp. He studied how the pieces of the gun worked, and how they fit together. Suddenly, he whirled around and pulled the trigger narrowly missing John's ear.

"ARE YOU MAD? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" John shrieked, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"Ahhh but the thing is, I did not." Sherlock loosely replied with the smirk still on his face. He was bored, his mind palace was not working, and now even John was being idiotic. All Sherlock wanted was a case. Anything, anything at all would do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Box

Chapter 2: The Box

John and Sherlock had previously forgotten about the mysterious email, as the days went on. They still saw it as of no importance, and a few recent cases had popped up that Sherlock needed to deal with, so they had their minds elsewhere. They did not acknowledge the mail, until more began showing up.

"Sherlock! Another spam mail!" John yelled out. This was the seventh e-mail that week, with the same four words. _I need your help._ The black words standing out boldly amongst the white screen. Just like the other seven e-mails, this one had no sender. No names, and there was no direct recipient. The mail was not directly addressed to them, so who was sending these notes and how were they doing it?

Several days later, the letters seized. John and Sherlock continued to check, but there were no letters, no mail nothing at all. It was all too quiet for Sherlock. Something was not right. Something was never right.

The next morning, was eerily quiet. Everything seemed frozen, and for Sherlock that meant all hell was about to break loose. Around noon, John and Sherlock were sitting in their chairs, Sherlock in his mind palace which was still jumbled up, and John in the midst of reading _20,000 Leagues Under The Sea._

"John something cannot be right. My mind palace it is..it is maze, and I cannot solve it. And I cannot work like this john! I AM GOING TO GO MAD!" Sherlock shouts in frustration, and throws his hands up into the air. Suddenly there is a halting screech, and large crash, as a large machine hit the pavement, causing apartment 221B to rattle like an earthquake was occurring. Sherlock stood up, and flew to the floor, hitting his forehead on the side of the coffee table. John clutched the kitchen table, as the laptop slid to the floor, and snapped the screen in half.

The shaking lasted less than a minute, but caused everything in the house to fall. Sherlock sat back up, groaned, and shook himself off.

"Sherlock, are you ok? Oh god look at your head." John asked Sherlock.

"Yes I am fine stop worrying," Sherlock replied annoyingly, reaching up and touching his forehead. He brought his hand back down, and saw quite a deal of blood pooled on his hand.

John ushered Sherlock to the chair and said, "Sit down I am going to get my med kit. You're going to need several stitches. SO STAY PUT." John ran upstairs to his room to retrieve his kit, but Sherlock could simply not sit still. He wearily got up, head spinning, and walked out the door, and down the stairs. He opened the front door, and saw something much more than just a machine. He saw a big blue box. A big blue police box. Suddenly a hand whips open the door of the box.

" 'Ello, I'm the Doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3: Madman

**Chapter 3: Madman**

Sherlock stood aghast, staring at the tattered young man in the box. He had forgotten about the cut on his forehead, and felt the blood drizzling down his face. He did not mind, he was in shock of what he was seeing. John came running down the stairs, and stood behind Sherlock.

"What are you doing up? I thought I told you-" Suddenly John turned and stared at what Sherlock was so focused on.

A young man, who looked the young ripe age of 20, was half standing outside this large blue police box. He had brown hair that was almost flipped onto one side, and his face was dirty, and slathered with dirt. He had a large smile on his face, and an expression that read; _well that was fun! _He walked out of the box, and stared at them.

"Well, that is a pretty bad cut there eh? You need some help with that?" The man said softly while approaching Sherlock.

"Touch me and I will hurt you." Sherlock replied gruffly.

"Aren't you just fun?" The man muttered.

"W-who are you, and what is _that_?" John asked in sheer confusion.

"I just told you! I'm the doctor, and that my friend, is the TARDIS."

"The what?" Sherlock pitched in.

"The TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space!" The Doctor said cheerily.

"I am a doctor to, accept I actually help people. And I am not a weird astronomer." John grumbled.

"Oh well I'm not _that _kind of Doctor!" The Doctor said, happily, "See I'm from a different planet. Galaxies away, and I need your help. I have run into a slight problem, and I heard you were the guys I should come to.!"

"John may I speak to you inside please." Sherlock whispered, without moving, or flinching.

John and Sherlock retreated into the doorway, and roughly shut the door.

"This man is mad! Who does he think he is? He is mental! What is he saying from a different planet!" John scoffed.

"I think I should call Lestrade, and he can come help us deal with this. For now play along, we need to keep him here as long as possible." Sherlock explained, while reaching for his phone.

He dialed the phone, then asked for Lestrade to come right away, for they have a case unlike any other they have seen. They have a madman on their hands.


End file.
